Koffee With Katerine
by SilverDropsOfPlatinumInTheRain
Summary: "Hello and welcome, all, to Hidden Secrets Season 2: Koffee With Katerine! I'm sure we all are going to have a lot of fun. This time, we've got different nations with us. And I am quite certain you will enjoy interrogating them! Well? What are you waiting for! Join us and ask away!" Craziness is ensured.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Welcome to the all new season of…Hidden Secrets! If you've read the previous story, you know what I'm going on about. If you haven't then that's fine. Basically it's a talk show where you can question the nations that are there. **

This story is also going to be eleven chapter. So we only have ten chapters of questions and answers. 

**So, hope you ask a lot and have fun! Enjoy!**

**.:|Silver|:.**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own. (Yes, I know, it's very sad.)**

* * *

She looked up; flicking the compact mirror in her hand shut, and let her lips twitch into a smile. Bottle green eyes flicking around, she strode onto the stage, one hand brushing imaginary dust from the red fabric covering her, and the other loosely holding a small notecard. Brown hair done in a messy-yet-attractive hairdo, she flashed bright white teeth at the cameraman.

"Airing in 3…2…1…"

A bright and bouncy song played loudly, lights swiveling across the stage, catching in the red dress and bronze skin.

"Hello and welcome, all of you, to Hidden Secrets Season Two: Koffee With Katerine! I'm Katerine Roche, your host," greeted the brunette on stage. The camera panned the woman's frame.

Katerine Roche was a slender woman, skin tanned from time spent on beaches, brown hair wavy and tied up. Her green eyes glittered as she flashed pearly whites at the audience. She was dressed in an elegant red dress that fell to the floor, a long slit up to mid thigh cutting on side, revealing her red stilettos. The audience cheered, waving at the woman and whistling.

Katerine smiled and waited for the crowd to quiet down before speaking.

"Its great to see you all love me so much. Alan said you all were rather unsupportive," she joked, her voice a bit husky as she rolled her rs. French. She was a Frenchwoman and proud. There was some more thunderous applause before she spoke again.

"And while I'm glad you love me, I want you to save that energy for some special people. That's right, we have with us our favorites, or famous, _the brilliant, _nations! Please give them a big round of applause!" she said brightly, turning slightly to face the left entrance to the stage. There was cheering before someone first walked on.

Blond hair spiked up and a beer in hand, the first man walked onstage, blue eyes sparkling as he gave an attractive smile.

"_Hej_ beautiful," he greeted, giving the hostess an appraising look before grinning and waving towards the audience. There were whoops and whistles from the audience. The Danish man gave a small smirk and winked at the crowd, taking a swig from his beer. Kat grinned.

"And our fist gentleman of the night. Please, round of applause for Denmark!"

"You can call me Mathias."

"I'll keep that in mind, _Mat_." The Danish man gave a lecherous look and winked, following the gesture to the cream couches set on the stage, lounging on one with a content look. Roche shook her head, glancing at the notecard in her hand and grinning.

"Next with us, we have the great, the dashing, Norway!" she exclaimed. The Norwegian man strode on stage, blue eyes looking bored as he glanced around the audience before giving a tiny smile.

"Hello," he said quietly. Katerine cooed, getting in the blond's personal space and giving him a kiss on either cheek, a smirk decorating her lips as she stepped back. Norway had a vaguely uncomfortable look on his face and he quickly strode to the couches, sitting down next to Denmark who was laughing at him. Katerine did a fake pout and wiggled her fingers at the blond, chuckling softly.

"Well, looks like he didn't enjoy that. How sad. I guess I'll have to try harder," she said with a laugh, electing a similar one from the crowd before grinning.

"Now, this is my personally favorite man. Put your hands together for…Iceland!"

There was cheering from the many fan girls present there. The silver-white haired man strode to the limelight, looking slightly uncomfortable as he looked around, blue eyes shifting around quickly.

"Um, hello," he said in his thick accent. Katerine smiled brightly at him and gave him a hug.

"Hello Iceland. If I may just say, I love your eyes," she said politely, raking her eyes over the tousled silver hair with interest. Iceland shifted and flushed slightly, clearing his throat and looking away.

"Thank you. You look beautiful as well," he replied. The Frenchwoman grinned and cooed before gently shoving the man in the direction of the couches.

"Isn't he just sweet? I think I may be in love," she gasped dramatically, holding a hand to her heart. "Anyways, next with us we have…Sweden and Finland!" she introduced. And sure enough, the tall man and the shorter one came on.

Sweden was dressed in a formal suit and gazing with his sharp eyes down at Katerine. Even in her heels she had to tilt her head up to look at him. Lucky for her, Finland was more her height. The Finnish man gave her a nervous smile.

"_Hei_ Katerine," he greeted.

"Call me Kat, Finland. Hello Sweden. You're looking good."

The Swedish man gave a small grunt, looking bored and glancing at Finland.

"L't's g'," he mumbled. Katerine gave him a bright smile as he went off to the couches with the Finn.

"He has a sexy accent, doesn't he?" she asked the audience, delighting in the enthusiastic approval. Studying her notecard, she gave another bright grin.

"Next up, we have our very own, Romania!" she cheered. A blonde strode over; a red streak in her shoulder-length waves and eyes a daring shade of crimson. She flashed a smile at Katerine, revealing a sharp fang.

"Hello Katerine," she greeted cheerfully. The Frenchwoman smiled back just as brightly.

"Hey Romania. Looks like I have some competition," she said with a mock angry look. The Romanian woman grinned and struck a pose.

"Looks like you do. Better watch your back, girl," she replied with just as much mock anger. They both laughed.

"Tell me, Romania, do you also believe in magic? England told me…"

"Of course. I've seen vampires and I cast many spells too."

"Ah. Well, please take your seat."

The blonde grinned and waved, going to plop down next to Finland, giving the Finnish man a smirk and tapping her dark combat boots on the ground. Katerine gave a satisfied smile and turned to face the audience again.

"Our next member, the handsome Romano!" she cheered. The Italian strode onto stage, giving Katerine a charming smirk and winking at the crowd. There were swoons all around. His amber eyes glittered with amusement and something that said he was totally in his element here.

"_Bonjour, cher. _You look gorgeous as always," greeted Katerine, letting her French shine through. Romano gave her a slight smile.

"Its great to be here, _bella_," he said right back. The brunette chuckled and was about to say something when there was a whirl of black and suddenly Romano fell forwards. She caught him quickly, well more like supported him, and made sure he was stable before looking towards the other arrival. It was Spain.

"Lovi! I missed you!" he said with a grin, nuzzling the younger man with enthusiasm.

"I haven't even been gone two minutes _bastardo_!"

"I still missed you, _mi corazon_!"

The Italian sighed and moved away, giving Katerine an apologetic look and shoving Spain off to the couches, ignoring the Spanish terms of endearment.

Katerine giggled and turned her green gaze to the audience again, flipping her hair over a shoulder.

"Right ad our last two people! Please put your hands together for the amazing Netherlands and Belgium!" she cheered. Said nations walked on. Belgium had short blond hair and bright green eyes, eyes that brightened considerably when she noticed Romano and Spain. Netherlands just stood quietly, glaring at nothing in particular. He caught Denmark's eye and his lips twitched into a grin as the Dane gave him an obnoxious wink and thumbs up.

"Hey Belgium! Hello Netherlands!" greeted the hostess with a wide grin.

"Oh please, call me Bella," said the Belgian with a smile.

"Then you can call me Kat. It's only fair, yeah?"

Both the girls giggled and then looked towards the Dutchman. Said Dutchman gave them both looks of slight confusion before clearing his throat and tilting his head in the direction of the couches.

"Let's go?" he asked quietly. Bella smiled and gripped his arm, waving at Katerine. The hostess herself followed them to the couches, seating herself on a bright red armchair that was specifically for her.

There was a silence as the nations and the human observed each other. Then Katerine Roche spoke.

"Well _mes chers _nations, it's great to have you all here. Are you ready for the questions?"

There were murmured affirmations or negations. The brunette carried on, undaunted.

"Well we don't care if you're ready or not, because tomorrow night, that's right, they're going to be carried out. Guys, you've been a great crowd. I'll see you all tomorrow night, and hopefully with lots of questions. See you all, same time, same place, with me in Koffee With Katerine! Love you all!"

There was jazzy theme music and the lights dimmed as the audience roared their approval. Katerine gave a smirk as she watched the nations mingle. She took out her phone as she walked away.

**TXT MESSAGE**

**TO: BRATTY BAKER**

**FROM: MOI**

**They aren't that bad, Baker! **

There was a brief ring as a text message came back.

**TXT MESSAGE**

**TO: KITTY KAT**

**FROM: THE AWESOME ME**

**Just wait for it, babe ;)**

Katerine hid a smirk and hurried off the stage. No one noticed her go.

* * *

**Well? Hope you guys will enjoy this new season as much as you enjoyed the last. Questions are encouraged, ask away to the nations! Letters are appreciated, but so are audience members! If you are from the previous season, and were a regular replier over there, then you can get an audience seat. Just give me a little description if I don't already know it. **

**Please review!**

**.:|Silver|:.**

**PS. Special thanks to Lynnee! Thank you Lynne for all your help with Romania! Love you for it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my lovely people! One thing:**

**I was **_**overwhelmed**_** by the amount of replies I got on the first chapter. I was so surprised! Thank you all for commenting. **

**Now that's all out of the way…**

**WELCOME BACK PEOPLE FROM LAST SEASON! I MISSED YOU! No, really, I did. It's great to have our familiar faces around here. **

**Thank you **_AshMeowsYaoi, UnstableFable, Lynnee, Bururu, BritishEnglishFTW, Waterlily Angel, Breaking-Benjamin-Rules, Antonia Ivaneva Braginski, _**and **_Izzeay_**. It's awesome to see you guys here again!**

**And next: WELCOME ALL NEW PEOPLE I HAVEN'T MET BEFORE! It's always a pleasure to meet new people. Hopefully, by the end of this story, we'll all be closer.**

**Thank you **_The Grand Duchy Of Luxembourg, TarrelYoukai _**and**_ toshiko-san21_**. I hope we'll get along just fine and you'll all reply later too.**

**Now that the main stuff is out of the way, I thought I'd explain something. This is kind of important.**

**I always thought Romania was a girl.** **That's why I apologize to all who are confused. She's not meant to be genderbent. **

**Anyways, if you're still reading this, then thanks. Enjoy!**

**.:|Silver|:.**

**P.S. All new members have been made into letters. From next episode, if you want, you can come as audience members. But please keep in mind we want the letters too!**

* * *

"Hello and welcome back, to Koffee With Katerine!" greeted Katerine, smiling brightly at the audience. There was cheering and some whistles. The brunette grinned and gave a mock scolding look to a boy in the front row.

"You've got to try harder than that if you want to look under my dress," she said, wagging her index finger at him. The boy flushed red and looked away. Katerine giggled before turning to her armchair and sweeping over to it regally.

"_Salut_, my nations. Its great to have you all here tonight with us. Again. How are you all?" she asked, sitting down and watching the seated nations with interest. There were murmurs from all of them before Romania decided to speak.

"The sharing rooms idea was crap," said the blond bluntly, "but the bed was comfortable." There was a snort from Iceland. It rather surprised the Nordics, who turned to look at him in askance. Iceland's lips twitched into something of a smirk as he tilted his head and his gaze flitted around the nations.

"What?" he asked slowly. Norway's bored look was gone, replaced instead with a highly interested one.

"Why are you smirking?" he asked in a monotone, though his eyes betrayed his feelings. The younger nation's face wiped clean of emotions before he spoke again.

"Because we broke the bed. I don't see how it was comfortable to sleep on the floor." There was a silence as everyone absorbed this. Then there was a collective gasp from the audience, a very familiar gasp from a very familiar lady in the audience and a perverted look on a certain Frenchwoman's face. Katerine leaned forwards eagerly.

"Broke the bed? How?"

Romania rolled her eyes.

"Wow, you're disturbing. We were fighting. I tossed him on the bed-"

"And did the unspeakable,_ oui_?" interrupted the hostess, practically vibrating in her seat. The Romanian rolled her eyes again.

"No. Then I proceeded to beat him up. And I ended up straddling him-"

"And _then_ did the _nasty_, _oui_?" chimed Katerine again. Iceland rolled his eyes this time.

"No. Then I flipped _her_ over and she shoved me onto the floor. Then there was a creak and the bed broke. Then Iuliana-"

"Who's Iuliana?" asked Denmark this time, sipping his beer with interest.

"Me," grumbled Romania.

"_First name basis!" _squealed out a familiar Hungarian voice from the audience. Romania's expression immediately soured and she glared in the general direction of the Hungarian's voice.

"Why the _hell_ are you here, Elizaveta?" she barked out. There was a haughty sniff from the audience.

"I can be wherever I want. And just so you know, I was here before you were. Deal with it."

"If I knew you were going to be here, I would never have come!"

"Girls, girls, calm down!" calmed Katerine, waving her hands in a 'calm yo'self' motion. When they both had settled, and the small tidbit about the breaking bed had been forgotten (Norway made a mental note to ask about it later), Katerine cleared her throat.

"Right. Now that that's out of the way, I think we should continue the show, yes? So first we have with us the letters. Ahem, I'll start with the first one of the season.

_**Hello, Nations!**_

_**It's nice to see all of you here. Hopefully there won't be as many fights as last season.**_

_**So, questions:**_

_**Norway: you're my favorite of the Nordics. More mature then Denmark, for one. Not that I hate you, Denny! So question: if there's one thing in your life you'd change, alter or erase, what would it be? And you have to choose SOMETHING!**_

_**Romano: Ciao! Come stai? Your country is beautiful! Granted, I live in Veneziano's part, but I've learned about your half, and it sounds amazing!**_

_**From,**_

_**Breaking-Benjamin-rules**_

So? _Mes nations, _are you going to reply?"

Norway and Denmark looked at each other, blue eyes glinting. Denmark chuckled.

"If I could erase anything, it would be Denmark," said the Norwegian seriously, looking as if this was a completely normal thing to say. The Danish man gave him a pouty and sulky look. It was largely ignored. Romano rolled his eyes and assumed it was his turn to answer.

"It is amazing, _**Breaking-Benjamin-Rules**_. Really, _cara_, my place is better than his ever will be," said the Italian cockily. Spain pouted.

"How come you never nickname _me_ Lovi!"

"I did! You're my _bastardo_."

Katerine cut in, looking rather regretful, and held up another piece of paper.

"As much as I would love to watch you both bicker, e have another letter. Thanks _**Breaking-Benjamin-Rules**_. Anyways, the next one's here from _**The Grand Duchy of Luxembourg**_.

_**Hola!**_

_**My name is Antonio and I'm from Spain! Romano, I like you better than Italy because you're the best in the whole series! *thumbs up* I'm growing tomatoes because of you (the store bought ones are so gross too!)! I have a question, aren't you thankful to Spain? Just like, a tiny bit? **_

_**Spain, hi! My name is Antonio and you better hold onto Romano because I might come and steal him! J-just kidding... Please don't hurt me... I already have a boyfriend so he's all yours... I wanted to thank you for bringing tomatoes to Spain. They're the best!**_

_**Netherlands and Belgium, how's Luxembourg? (A/N: Sorry, couldn't help it! XD)**_

_**Norway, how do you do it? You know, actually /deal/ with Denmark?**_

_**Rest of the Nordics and Romania; please forgive me, I'll ask a question next time. **_

_**Antonio**_

Well?"

The south Italian man grumbled under his breath before giving a grudging look to the camera.

"_Ciao_, _**Antonio**_. I am not grateful to him. He wanted to change me for my brother anyways. And being colonized isn't exactly fun. He had me as a fucking maid!"

"Language!" chided Belgium, making Romano immediately apologize to her.

"I never had you as a maid, _tresor_."

"Yes, you fu- effing did! I even had a maid outfit!"

Before they could get into a squabble, Katerine grinned.

"I really want to see that outfit, _cher_. Now, how's Luxembourg?"

"He's great! He asked me to say hello to all of you!" gushed the Belgian.

"He's still using a lot of hair gel," muttered Netherlands, looking a bit peeved at the thought. Norway decided to reply before anyone even decided to get angry.

"There's nothing to it. Just ignore him. It always works for me."

"But _Norge_, why do you ignore me? I thought we were friends!" whined the Danish nation.

"Misconception."

"_But Norge!"_

Katerine rolled her eyes as the tall Dane whined and was ignored by the shorter blond.

"Right. Our next letter.

_**Hey nations! I love all of you! **_

_**Romano: I like you some much more then Feli! His veing and crying can get really annoying and wouldn't trade you for your brother in a heartbeat. Your special, even though you don't think you Spain figured out what your curl does? Also my **_**nonno**_** (I'm a south Italian) said that the north Italians stole are land and that the unification was a lie. Is that true? When did you know you were in love with Antonio? **_

_**Spain: I love Spanish culture! It's awesome and sexy! You better win the next world cup. Also you have a great ass and I bet Romano appreciates it. What do you love the most about Romano? When and why did you form the BTT with Prussia and France? Would you die for Lovino? **_

_**Iceland: You are really easy on the eyes. Is it true that there's something going on with and Hong Kong? If there is I want all the details. **_

_**Finland: You're too cute! When did you become Sweden's little wife?**_

_**Sweden: Smile! You'll live longer if you do. **_

_**Belgium: Hmm... I've got my eye on you.**_

_**From,**_

_**Toshiko-san21**_

The answers?"

Romano flushed and glared as the Spaniard suddenly adopted a rather lascivious looking leer.

"_Sì_. And it was completely on accident too."

"_No_, Lovi. I found out long before that day."

"_Chigi!_ You lied to me all these years you _fottuto bastardo_!"

"You look so cute like this! Just like a_ tomate!_"

"Ahem. Spain? Your answer?" interrupted Katerine, green eyes glinting as she leaned forwards. Spain paused in his attempts of cuddling Romano and straightened as he reviewed the questions.

"What I love the most? Well, he's just so _lindo_ and he has a _cuerpo attractivo. _He's beautiful, his accent is lovely and he's really good in bed." By the last line, the Spaniard was hosting a darkly suggestive look as he raised an eyebrow at his lover. South Italy let out an outraged noise and crossed his arms, ears burning red. There was a giggle from a certain Hungarian form the audience.

"And I really don't know when the Bad Touch Trio evolved. We were just good friends for some time who got into little fight [read: wars]. I think they just didn't understand our _coqueteo inofensivo_. And _si_, I would gladly die for Lovi if countries could actually die."

"That was…cheesy," grumbled Romano, though his eyes seemed to have softened a bit.

"And there is nothing going on between Hong Kong and I," added Iceland. The other nations turned to give him suspicious looks. Romania chuckled.

"You make it sound all the more suspicious."

"When _did_ you become _Sverige_'s wife?" asked Denmark curiously. The Finnish man laughed a bit uncomfortably as he glanced away.

"Um, it's been a couple of years. And we told all of the Scandinavians. I don't think you were there that day." The Danish man pouted, mumbling something about how he had allowed gay marriages and they should've done the wedding in Denmark.

"W' d'dn't g't off'ic'ally m'rried," rumbled Sweden quietly. There was a short silence as everyone listened to the swede before Katerine sighed.

"I just adore your accent, Sweden. Anyways, ahem, our next and I think final letter.

_**Bonjour everyone!**_

_**It's me, Corsica. ROMANO I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH! I don't want to live with France anymore!**_

_**Great to see you again Spain, France wants to know if you're coming over to drink this Friday with him and Prussia. ICELAND! You're so cute. **_

_**Ok, question. Romano, can I come over for some target practice on Friday? Ok, that's all I wanted to ask!**_

_**TarrelYoukai.**_

Well?"

"You do target practice?" asked Belgium, looking mildly surprised. Romano flushed and looked away.

"Only some times. When I'm more angry than usual."

"I didn't know you did that!" said Spain, looking shocked that there was something about his 'precious' Romano that he didn't know.

"And I'll see. If I'm in a _merda_ mood, you're definitely invited."

Katerine tossed the last letter away and got up, tossing her hair and smiling brightly at the crowd.

"Alright! Now we have with us our audience members! So first we have with us…a familiar…_**AshMeowsYaoi**_!" There was cheering as a girl stood up. Creepily enough, she looked a lot like a female version of Romano and Russia mixed together. There were some raised eyebrows at her appearance. They didn't last long. Grabbing the mic offered to her, _**AshMeowsYaoi**_ jumped up and put on a rape face.

"Guess who's baaaack!" she sang out, her evil grin fixing itself firmly on her face. Several nations shifted uncomfortably and cast wary looks at her. From the crowd Hungary let out a peal of laughter.

"Yes! It is I! The great _**AshMeowsYaoi**_!" she said dramatically, striking a pose, a sudden light breeze from the air conditioner making her hair fly just as dramatically. There was a giggle from Belgium. "And guess what? My favorite pairing Spamano is here!" she squealed. The Italian winced. The Spaniard grinned.

"But first…Denmark, a question for you!" The Dane nodded, leaning back in a 'hit-me-with-your-best-shot' sort of way. These new nations wouldn't learn to be afraid easily, would they?

"My friend says I act like you, so I must be awesome right? I'm sure your personality is pretty badass!" she said with a grin. Denmark grinned back just as widely, raising his beer in a 'cheers to that' gesture.

"Hell yeah! I'm pretty badass! And I'm the King of Northern Europe," he said smugly. There was a cough from Iceland at that, and a pair of rolled eyes from Norway.

"What?"

"You're not a badass, just an ass," remarked Norway, a grin ghosting over his lips before it vanished and left his expression just as blank as before. The Danish man pouted.

"You're just jealous of my skills."

"You keep thinking that."

Katerine giggled. _**AshMeowsYaoi **_grinned widely before turning her gaze to Spain.

"ESPAÑA!" she greeted enthusiastically, jumping up and down. The Spanish man gave a wave in return and smiled brightly.

"Hola!"

The brunette bounced and tossed him a tomato, smiling widely.

"I got that for you, because you're so sweet."

"Ah, _gracias!_"

"_De nada!"_

They both smirked at each other as Romano grumbled under his breath. Then, suddenly, the girl's attention was fixed on the Italian man.

"_Ciao amico_!" she said. The Italian suddenly looked a whole lot more wary.

"_Ciao bella_." There was a pause as they eyed each other before the audience member grinned widely.

"Here, I got you a tomato too," she said innocently, lobbing another tomato onstage. Romano caught it easily and studied it suspiciously (good, at leas there was _one_ paranoid nation) and sniffed before taking a bite out of it. _**AshMeowsYaoi**_ let out a victorious screech and smirked. The tomato was instantly dropped on the stage. Romano wiped at his tongue viciously and the proceeded to choke before giving up and glaring.

"What did you do?" he asked crabbily. The girl simply grinned.

"Nothing. And I certainly did _not_ put truth serum in it. No siree!"

"What?!"

"Now quickly, before it wears off, tell me what kinky things you want Spain to do to you!"

However, before he could do anything, a hand was slammed over his mouth. To his surprise, it was a regretful looking Katerine.

"As much I want to hear this, and trust me I do, this is a family show, as Alan once said. I don't like it." Romano was looking rather thankful. There were disappointed groans from the audience. _**AshMeowsYaoi**_ made an 'I'm watching you' gesture before sitting down with a grumble. Katerine chuckled and removed her hand, winking at the Italian.

"Now you have to tell me more about that later," she purred.

"In private," added the Italian just as seductively. He got a whine from Spain.

"How come you never talk like that to _me_, Lovi?"

"Because you're not a girl, _idiota._"

"Hmph. Fine. Be like that."

While they had a little squabble with the other nations watching with interest, Katerine glanced at the crowd with a grin.

"Right. Thanks _**Ash**_, I can call you that right? Its great to have you here on the first episode. I hope you all approve of me. And next up we have…_**Lynnee**_! Please give her a big round of applause!"

There was cheering as the brunette stood up, waving from her seat. Taking the mic, she grinned at everyone.

"Hello everyone! Its great to be back!" There was cheering from the people.

"Katerine, its lovely to meet you. I hope we don't scare you away. I'm afraid we may have caused some mental damage to Alan…" Katerine simply smiled.

"I'm a woman, _chere Lynnee_. Unlike Alan, I think I can actually survive this season," she said brightly, grinning. The Scot grinned back and let her gaze wander over the seated nations who were watching her closely.

"Can you send him an apology from me?"

"Of course. "

"Brilliant. Anyways, hello all! Denmark, I think you're really cool. I mean, your axe is awesome and I keep having visions of you as this badass Viking who owns all ass. And I want your hat. Do you think you could get me one?" she asked, batting her eyes at the Dane. The blond grinned and tossed her a beer can and raised his own bottle.

"_Skål! _And I'll see to it that my awesome hat is sent to you," he said, winking. The girl looked at the beer can a bit warily before setting it down and turning her gaze to Finland.

"Finland, what's your problem with Sweden calling you his wife? Is it because he says you're together or because you play the female role?" The blond Finnish man glanced at the Swede next to him before letting a nervous smile take over his lips.

"Mostly because I'm given the female role. If he called me his husband I probably wouldn't be so…denying," admitted the blond. _**Lynnee**_ smiled. Her gaze flipped to Romano and brightened immediately.

"Romano! Tell you brother I miss him," she greeted brightly. The Italian gave a snort along with a grimace.

"I'll relay the message."

"Also, do you really run the Sicilian Mafia? And did you give Belgium that kiss?" There was a wink with the last question. There was oohing from the crowd as they leaned forwards. Spain raised his eyebrows. Belgium flushed slightly.

"_Sì_," admitted the Italian proudly. _**Lynnee **_beamed.

"Excellent. Spain, I love you! It doesn't matter how you come across - oblivious and cute, or a very sexy pirate - I just adore you! _Te quiero_!" The brunet seemed very pleased with that. Unfortunately, the same could not be said for Lovino.

"Um, is it true that you, France and Prussia go off and do crazy stuff?"

"_Si_! All the time! Francis and Gilbert are really funny when they're drunk. And after some rum in me, I usually join them on their adventures," confessed the Spaniard. Romano snorted from his place while the other nations looked interested. Netherlands had a vaguely un-amused look on his face.

"And I have to take care of you," grumbled the Italian.

"You ruined my tulips," remarked Netherlands. Belgium elbowed him lightly, giving a playful glare.

"Do you and England still have a rivalry?" asked _**Lynnee**_ curiously.

"Not that much any more. I mean, _si_ we did before, _pero_ we both don't have the energy to waste over fighting over something that was years ago."

"Gibraltar," said Romania to him, grinning as the man stiffened and glared at her.

"Gibraltar is an altogether other matter. He's just being a little _mocoso."_

"I'll be sure to tell England that," added Denmark, looking all chipper. The Spaniard grumbled, pouting and looking away. _**Lynnee**_ bit back a grin, hazel eyes sparkling, and turned her gaze to Belgium. The Belgian raised an eyebrow and looked away shyly.

"Belgium, list anyone you've ever had a relationship with and when."

"E-everyone? There were too many. I remember that Mr. Rome took care of me for some time, and I was with France too. And Abel, I mean, Netherlands. And Austria, I think. I don't really remember it that entire well. England and I also had a sort of relationship. Brothers are also counted in relationships right? Then there's also Luxembourg, _et aussi_-" The Belgian widened her eyes and gave a small chuckle.

"Sorry, I tend to speak in Dutch and German very often too. Um, England and I got along quite well. He promised to protect me during war times. I also took care of Rwanda and Burundi for some time. They were sweet." Belgium trailed off, blinking and looking at the Scotswoman with raised eyebrows and a small smile.

"Good?" she asked, tilting her head to one side. The Brit nodded and turned to Netherlands, attempting a smile at the tall and rather intimidating blond. Said blond gave her a flicker of what could have classified as a smile.

"Hello! Do you prefer to be called Netherlands or Holland?" asked _**Lynnee**_. The Dutch gave a frustrated sigh.

"Netherlands. Holland is a part of me," he rumbled, amber eyes flickering around the room before resettling on the brunette opposite him.

"Are you really a crack-head? And do still hate Spain?"

"Just because I don't mind occasionally using some…shadier drugs doesn't really make me a crack-head. I do prefer _klaarheid_. _Spanje_ and I get along well."

"_Si_. Why would we be _enfadado_?"

"The war?"

"That was a long time ago," said the Dutchman, giving an intimidating look around the room to confirm that no one still thought that. There were shivers from most of the nations (excluding Sweden and Finland).

"Uh, right. Norway, what's your favorite magic creature?" asked _**Lynnee**_, quickly changing the topic.

"Trolls. Fairies. Goblins. There are many, but the troll is my favorite."

"Mine are banshees."

"Banshees are lovely," agreed the Norwegian. _**Lynnee**_ turned to Romania and smiled. The Romanian sat up properly and grinned back.

"Hey Romania! Do you ever hang out with Bulgaria?" she asked brightly. The blonde snorted, rolling her eyes lightly.

"Yes. He seems to give me strange looks when I tell him about my history. I never found out why…"

"Maybe you freaked him out?" suggested Katerine. All three girls nodded sagely. _**Lynnee**_ flashed a smile and looked around the audience around her.

"Hungary if you're still here, give me a sign you're here!"

"Yeah, girl! WOO!" shouted the Hungarian. There was a little grin that flitted across the Brit's lips before she gave a final look around at the nations and then at Katerine.

"Thanks guys! I'll be back later wit more questions! And Katerine, I really hope you'll survive us. Thanks." As she sat down, there was applause. Katerine looked at the camera people and grinned.

"Alright! Next person please!" A spotlight came and whirled around the audience before settling on another brunette. She grinned sheepishly and waved at the nations, standing up and taking the mic.

"Hello again! I thought I'd drop by to see what was happening on my way to drop-off England's biscuits to America. Anyways, I'm _**Fable**_, _**UnstableFable**_. I just wanted to say to Romano…I love your personal song. I just love the beat to it and the tune," she said sheepishly, coughing slightly and smiling at the Italian. To everyone's surprise, he had flushed lightly even as he gave the Brit a small smile.

"_Grazie_."

"No problem." _**UnstableFable **_smiled back and gave Spain a wink.

"Yours is good too." Then she relinquished the mic and sat back down. Katerine waved at her enthusiastically and turned he head to the cameraman again.

"_Merci_, _**UnstableFable**_! And next we have…um…"

"_**Antonia Ivaneva Braginski**_, but you can call me _**Riley**_," introduced the girl. She grinned, grey eyes gleaming, and ran a hand through her short brown hair, her scarf almost falling off her shoulder and neck in the gesture.

"_Bonjour_ then! Its great to have you here _**Riley**_," said the hostess, smiling widely. The brunette grinned right back from her place in the audience.

"_Hej_! Did Alan tell you about me and my love for Belarus?"

"Yes. He did mention it."

"Well, I'm a Nordic fan too! So can I have a hug?"

Katerine grinned and gestured for her to come on the stage. _**Riley**_ jumped onto the stage and held her arms out, getting a big hg from all the Nordic nations. Sweden looked a bit awkward as he hugged her and pulled away. The brunette winked and went back to her place in the audience.

"Netherlands, I like you. I'm Dutch and you're awesomer than Prussia," she said with a big, smug look. The Dutch nation gave a smug smile of his own.

"I thought I sensed someone from my country," he replied. Belgium giggled. The brunette turned her gaze to the Belgian.

"Belgium, you're hot. Is it true you don't mind nudity?"

"Yes. I don't see what's wrong with it. Well, except Francis. He…is not so behaved. But if he's in a pleasant mood he's really polite."

"I…didn't need to know that France part," shuddered _**Riley**_. Then grinning, she sat down, cheerily bidding them adieu and saying that was all she had. There was applause from the audience as she seated herself and the spotlight settled on another face.

"I'm _**Izzeay**_!" she greeted. There was a bird, a rather familiar cockatiel, settled on her shoulder. Katerine cast the Brit a wary glance and raised her eyebrows.

"Hello _**Izzeay**_ and…what's your bird's name?"

"Bibi." The bird gave an affirmative squawk.

"I wanted to ask Romano a question. Romano, what do you think about your brother and Germany's 'close' relationship."

"I hate it! That potato basta-" however, before the Italian could indulge in his many curses, Bib had squawked indignantly and flew for his head, pecking at it and chirping about 'GerIta forever'. When they finally managed to get Bibi away from the Italian they noticed small peck marks on his head and a grimace on his face. _**Izzeay**_ had sat down with a smug look on her face. Katerine cast a worried look around before turning to the audience.

"Right. Our next person is…um, I know this one…" Katerine trailed off, a look of concentration on her face as she stared at the brunette in the gothic black dress. The brunette raised an eyebrow encouragingly.

"_**BritishEnglishFTW**_?"

"Yes! _Salut_! Did Alan warn you about _moi_, yet? I'm doing far better in French as my ventures go." She abruptly turned to Romano and grinned.

"_Ciao_. Can you speak Spanish, Romano? I wanted to let you know that I'm part Italian. My family's from your _fratello_'s side though." Lovino rolled his eyes.

"Figures. But I don't speak Spanish. Why would I?"

"But Lovi! You spoke Spanish to me that day!" gasped the Spaniard. Lovino narrowed his eyes and looked away, a slight flush creeping up his neck.

"You must've misheard me. I can't speak Spanish at all."

_**BritishEnglishFTW**_ chuckled and turned her gaze to Spain.

"Do you still hang out with France and Prussia?" she asked, a concerned look on her face. Spain gave her a puzzled look.

"Of course. We're _amigos_."

"Oh, phew. Because at the Battle of Gargliano, you said that France was a bad influence and pretty much that you two weren't friends anymore. I basically almost cried and made tons of France-Spain friendship head-canons with pictures. And Sweden! My old girl scout troop did their International Day project on you! We made a Swedish recipe with a type of un-sweet yogurt and thin bread." She paused to shiver in disgust.

"It was just…ugh. I think I died that day, but I didn't go to heaven." The Swede gave her a confused look.

"My food isn't th't b'd," he protested quietly. Finland gave him an encouraging smile.

"It's not. Mine can be worse."

"Tr'e."

After _**BritishEnglishFTW**_ sat down, the light abruptly turned to a figure that had just run in. it was a sleepy, and tousled, looking girl. Her brown hair was messy and her equally brown eyes were weary. She looked around, grabbing at the nearest person with the mic and snatching it while yawning.

"'Allo. I ran all the way here from right out of bed when I found out that the new season was finally here," she said as a way of greeting. Casting a confused look, her green eyes narrowed slightly, Katerine cleared her throat.

"Um, name please?"

"Oh, _**Bururu**_. Have you been warned about me yet? 'Cause I'm one of those –" she cut off with another yawn, running a hand through her hair in an attempt to tame it – "one of those mentally disturbed fan girls that will lock two nations in a room and force them to have sex while video taping them. Just sayin'." The French hostess got a delightfully disturbing look on her face, smirking quite suddenly. The Asian brunette yawned loudly before deciding to explain.

"I'm just tired 'cause I spent too much time reading FrUk fanfics and writing head-canons last night. Oh yes, Romania, my friend wanted to know if you are a vampire? Don't avoid the question. And Sweden, why don't you smile more?"

Romania tossed her hair.

"I am _not_ a vampire. Unfortunately. But that woman, what's her name? Stephanie? She's ruined my gorgeous Dracula. He doesn't sparkle. None of the vampires _sparkle_," she spat out in disgust, haughtily sniffing, red eyes filled with disdain. _**Bururu**_ nodded agreeingly. Sweden hummed to get attention before he spoke.

"I d' sm'le. B't People g't sc'r'd."

"They're just crazy. I'm sure your smile is lovely."

_**Bururu**_ suddenly perked up and turned her head to Netherlands.

"And you! _Why did you kick Mr. Sweden and Mr. Finland out of their villa in America?!_ That was so mean! How could someone make an innocent person as him _cry_?" she gasped out. There was a brief silence in which the Dutchman was glared down. He finally shifted and flicked his eyes towards the Finnish man before back at his defender.

"He's a sniper."

_**Bururu**_ rolled her eyes, huffing and puffing and generally making some noise before sulking away to her seat with a grumbled goodbye.

"Well folks, unfortunately its time! As much as I would love to continue, we have to go. Meet you at the same time, same place, here on 'Koffee With Katerine'! _Au revoir_!"

There was the cheery theme song and the lights dimmed as the audience members shuffled their way out. The nations chatted with each other gently. Katerine blinked as her phone buzzed. Pulling it out, she studied the text.

**TXT MESSAGE**

**TO: KITTY KAT**

**FROM: THE AWESOME ME**

**Surviving?**

She grinned, tapping out a quick reply as she walked.

* * *

**TXT MESSAGE**

**TO: BRATTY BAKER**

**FROM: MOI**

**Until now ;) **

* * *

**TXT MESSAGE**

**TO: KITTY KAT**

**FROM: THE AWESOME ME**

**What's the plan? I can practically sense one from here.**

* * *

**TXT MESSAGE**

**TO: BRATTY BAKER**

**FROM: MOI**

**Come meet me in my room in five minutes.**

* * *

**TXT MESSAGE**

**TO: KITTY KAT**

**FROM: THE AWESOME ME**

**Alright.**

* * *

**TXT MESSAGE**

**TO: Elizaveta**

**FROM: The Awesome Me**

**I'm getting some tonight ;)**

* * *

**TXT MESSAGE**

**TO: Alan (Yaoi Partner)**

**FROM: Yaoi Master**

**Send me a video ;D**

* * *

**What do you guys think? Questions are welcomed!**

**.:|Silver|:.**


End file.
